epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/ERBWiki Rap Battles... Ya Jew. The Wiggles vs KISS
A few days ago, the entire ERBWiki was taken aback by a brilliant suggestion done by the collaborative works of Wonder, Munkee, and I. In a few days I took it upon myself to go deep into the lore and history of these magnificent bands, and after 10 wikipedia articles and one other article from The Rolling Stones, I did started writing the raps. During that time frame Bantha also made that awesome picture you see right next to this wall of text and That One Jew Guy made one of the most hilarious instrumentals. During the writing of the lyrics, I got help from Tavi, Nail, Wonder, Bantha, and Jacob. I would like to credit all of these magnificent people for helping achieve this dream, and within the next month, I hope for the audio battle to come out. I do not have a full cast list, though. Instrumental https://soundcloud.com/erbwikibattlesyajew/kiss-vs-wiggles-beat Cast Zander as Greg Page ??? as Murray Cook Gliscor Fan as Jeff Fatt Jella as Anthony Field JacobSZ as Gene Simmons Metal as Paul Stanley ??? as Ace Frehley ??? as Peter Criss Intro ERBWIKI RAP BATTLES…. YA JEW! THE WIGGLES VERSUS KISSSSSSSS BEGIN KISS It’s time for a KISS! We’re gonna boo you off stage! We’ll show these Aussies how to make music in the U.S.A! It’s not about skill, you’re cockroaches compared to us You think you’ll live long, however, Jeff almost died once We’re causing a crash, but not from Peter’s car Teach pre-K all you want, you’ll never get where we are Having a heart attack? Looks like you need aid Must be a magical adventure, cause you got played! The Wiggles Oh wow, that’s harsh, You kiss your mother with that tongue? I’d say he’s better off shooting others with a Love Gun It’s time to show these Hot Potatoes how Rock music was Murdered from Paul Stanley’s Ear Defection, your careers are getting shorter Anthony started an adult band, Peter started out as lips I guess you did the dirty work, since you call yourselves Kiss Gene had sex with tons of women, while I only need my loved one You look like Fruit Salad''' '''(all other Wiggles: Yummy Yummy), seems we just won KISS You guys are trash! Like Greg in Elvis’s other band We’re in the Rock hall of fame! We make your music sound bland (Gene and Paul) We Love it Loud! Most of your songs are practically toned down I’m a space invader! But, we need some circus clowns We’re creatures of the night, you look like feathers-men with haircuts You couldn’t even be around children for 12 months Believe in our music, we’re selling out stages in New York But when a man becomes a man, the Teletubbies ask for work! The Wiggles You better Shut It Up, your rhymes are worse than your songs You came into our clubhouse but didn’t ask to sing along Circus clowns? I didn’t think we could diss ourselves, man Gene, you should stick to roles in Spongebob Squarepants We can’t Rock n Roll all night… unless Jeff WAKES UP! Oh, sorry, they bored me, well let’s tell them what’s up Let me break it down, in children's lives, we caused some ripples So you guys can KISS our ass, since you just lost to The Wiggles! Outro WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ERBWIKI RAP BATTTLEEEES… YA JEEWWWWWWWWW Poll Who Won? Anthony, Murray, Jeff, and Greg "The Wiggles" Gene, Paul, Ace, and Peter "KISS" Category:Blog posts